Nick Nack
Nick Nack is a strange man who currently resides within the hotel in Fossil Fighters. He has a large collection of oddities and other miscellaneous junk. He wears many colorful feathers, and odd shoes that some associate with elves. He also tends to use French (or Nomadistanian) phrases like Monsieur and Mademoiselle. Personality Nick Nack is perhaps the most eccentric character the Hero will encounter during the course of the story. He has a knack for collecting very odd items that he considers to be treasure, but would be considered worthless to most people. He even goes as far as to ask the hero to collect three items in exchange for one of his own, afterward saying that his dream is to be "wearing stone sandals while riding an exotic toboggan and eating very hard walnuts". To add to his eccentricity, Nick Nack has a habit of using common phrases and idioms but says them incorrectly (ex. "a herd in your band is worth a few to push" = "a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush"), and giving thank-yous in other languages (which he also speaks incorrectly; "grassy us" = gracias). When saying farewell, he will perform an extravagant dance display. Plot The hero meets Nick Nack inside the Relic Hotel to recover Captain Woolbeard’s Beard Ribbon. Nick Nack will give him the ribbon if he finds three items: a molted bug shell (found with the Digadig Chieftain), a Sandal Fossil (located in Greenhorn Plains with the help of Duna), and Dentures from a Denture Shark (found in Bottomsup Bay). After finding each item, the hero must fight a member of the B.B. Bandit Trio. After these quests, Nick Nack gives the hero the ribbon he so desires. Nick Nack's room is the first one after the left elevator. The hero has to fight Nick Nack as the Level 4 Master for his fifth Level-Up Battle, in which he uses the Air type Vivosaurs Styraco, M-Raptor, and Elasmoth. At a certain point in the game, he wants to collect Dropping Fossils. The first Dropping Fossil the hero gives him will earn him a Dark Fossil Rock with a Ruby inside. At ten droppings, he will give him a dark fossil with a random red boned fossil in it. With twenty droppings, he will give him a dark fossil with a Colossal Diamond in it. After the Hero gives him thirty droppings, he will give him a dropping mask. Nick Nack will then accept Fossil Battle challenges. His team consists of Brontoth, Arsith, and Elasmoth. He will swap very often. When the hero doesn't have any Vivosaurs in the EZ, he will use their Combo moves to knock AZ Vivosaurs into the EZ. Then, he will use their Beam moves to inflict harmful Status Effects on your team. He will also use Enflame on multiple occasions. Battles Chapter 4 - Fossil Stadium: The Hero must defeat Nick Nack to become a Level 5 Fighter. Quotes "Mercy bee-comb! Grassy us! Donkey shakes!" "MOOOO! It's Fossil Cattle time! Are you ready?" "Get ready for my Vivosaurs! They'll knock the butter off your bread!" "I hate to rain on your marmalade, but Nack will huff and puff and blow your mouse down!" "Now I can have my snake and feet it too!" "Lime's a-basting, people!" Trivia *The various items in his room are the Dinosaur Bedpan, Mohawk Boomerang, Lamp Fish, Dino Doll, Dino Pole, Shark Dentures, Molted Bug Shell, and Sandal Fossil. **Although Nick Nack requests the Shark Dentures, Molted Bug Shell, and Sandal Fossil in the game, he already has these three things in the manga. Category:Characters Category:Level Masters Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Fossil Fighter Category:Vivosaur Island